Talk:Oghma Infinium (Oblivion)
Does duping the book let you read all 3 paths? I don't believe you can dupe it. If I'm right, you are forced to read it at the moment you receive it. For my collection... Does this book disperse after use? I have a large collection of books in my Skingrad house =D Kikseo 06:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yes it does, but it's really worth it. Even for Mages, Restoration is impossible to level up... even by forcing it. So it can be a though choice, yes. -Herlock 01:13, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Herlock IS it considered a quest item? I have my restoration all the way up, and have no use for the things it gives you, plus I have my collection of Daedric Artifacts that I would like to add this to.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 23:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oghma Infinium when i use the book the game crashes does it do this with any one else? :Yes, see this. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:32, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Blood of the Daedra If someone have maxed out all of the skills this book can increase and doesn't want to use it for the additional levels, can it be used for the quest Blood of the Daedra, as long as they don't read it? If they do use it, are there any reprecusions for doing so? You should be able to use the Infinitum for this quest, if you really want to. The only drawback is that you can't use it to increase your stats, but seeing as how you say you don't need it, I guess that doesn't matter. Mbjones90 (talk) 14:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC)) Adding above 100 I had 100 Enchanting when reading the book, and it did not add points to 105, it stayed at 100. Are you sure this gives enchanting skill, or sure that it goes above 100?BryanWPeterson, (PC, Version: Steam 1.1.21) 08:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) In Skyrim there appears to be no legitimate way to increase skills above 100, including this book. That note appears to be in reference to Oblivion where it could increase skills past 100, even though there was no benefit to skills over 100. This is one of many pages that seems to me to be in need of some reformatting to clarify which game is being discussed. 16:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, using the trick to gain skills & levels from the book more than once, I've gotten at least one of my skills to 107, although it's probably the same situation as Oblivion (see above). I'm playing on Xbox 360 if that makes a difference. -PigManDan (not signed up) 00:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if you can dupe it but I do know of a glitch that allows you to reuse it.Idk000000 (talk) 00:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Bound in flesh? I think the Oghma Infinium, at least in Skyrim, is bound in flesh, specifically, Altmer, orc, redgard, and (in the top left portion) Dunmer, as well as two portions of Caucasian skin which might be either Imperial, Nord, Bosmer or Breton. 15:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's definitely bound in several types of leather. Whether that leather comes from the possible races or exotic animals is unknown. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 02:45, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Exploit on latest patch You can read the book twice, just open, close, open (PC, fast triple-hit on tab key to quickly close the book without the animation showing the book moving away). The skill choice dialog will appear twice before the book is marked as used. Bitplane (talk) 09:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Pages As it disappears after use, and you can only view one section, perhaps it would be a good idea to have a screenshot or a look at the texture files for each page? Also, the article is VERY confusing as to if the exploits still work as of 1.03 or whatver the patch that fixed the backwards dragons and such was. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 15:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Please?... Jabberwockxeno (talk) 05:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just found this today, this page is a train wreck into a busload of nuns once you get past the first couple sections. First of all, what's with all the Skyrim patch 2.01 references? Patch 1.4 hasn't even come out yet. And I'm not confusing it with Obvlivion, it clearly is labeled Skyrim and patch 2.##. However, the bugs section is an unholy marriage of Skyrim and Oblivion bugs/exploits and some that are probably completely fasle. I am confused. PacifistFist (talk) 22:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) usefulness The book in oblivion is not all that useful if you are a collecter just keep the book and do not use it. Re: Correct Plural of Oghma Infinium The main page states that the correct plural for Oghma Infinium is "Oghmas Infinium" and an endnote reference to the Imperial Library is provided. However, given the pseudo-Latin endings of the two words, would the proper plural not be "Oghmae Infinia"? Also, administrators of this wikia have stated unequivocally that the Imperial Library is *not* canon, as it was created and is maintained by third-party, non-Bethesda sources. I don't want to simply change the entry on the main page, at least not without consulting the community at-large first. If something from Bethesda that makes specific reference to "Oghmas Infinium" can be cited, I'll drop the case altogether (although I won't stop thinking that that plural sounds and looks really dumb). Thanks! 06:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) (Re-signed Balarick (talk) 06:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC))